pronteraminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanterns
Information Ever wanted a form of lighting which you could hold (or wear)? This mod adds lanterns which can be carried and will emit light around the player when switched on. The light will be seen by other players on SMP. The lantern requires fuel to run, which can be made from animal fat or fermented sugar. If carrying the lantern around becomes tiresome, why not craft it into a head-torch, which will emit light around the player when worn on the head and switched on (default key is F). The head-torch will change its texture to indicate to other players whether it is on or off. Also included is a handy way of storing your lanterns - the lantern hook. Source: http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1535985-146-147-forge-smp-lanterns-115/ Lanterns and Head Torches Once crafted, a lantern can be switched on or off when it is right-clicked. Holding shift will prevent this from happening. A lantern will automatically extinguish itself if removed from the player's hotbar. The lantern can be placed anywhere on the hotbar to emit light. A head-torch is a wearable form of lantern which can be worn on the head. It is crafted from a leather helmet and a lantern, but will not provide any protection from damage. To light and extinguish head-torches, a key is pressed on the keyboard (default: F, configurable from the controls menu) A flint and steel is required to be anywhere in the player's inventory to light a lantern or head-torch (but not to extinguish it). Both lanterns and head-torches will consume fuel when lit, but lanterns will not use any fuel when lit on a lantern hook. Lanterns and head-torches have tooltips which show how much fuel is left in them, and their damage bars will reflect this also. 'Recipe lantern.png|Lantern headtorch.png|Head Torch headtorch2.png|Alternative Head Torch 'Fuel Lanterns and head-torches will require fuel to run. There are 2 kinds of fuel available - lantern oil made from animal fat, and bio oil made from fermented sugar water. Lantern oil is the easiest to make: Smelting cooked pork or beef in a furnace will yield 3 animal fat. Combining this with an empty bottle will give bottled fat, which can then be smelted in a furnace to give lantern oil. Bio oil is more renewable than lantern oil, but takes longer to produce. 8 Sugar and a water bottle can be combined to give a bottle of sugar water. This must be held in a player's inventory for a total of 15 minutes to ferment into bio oil. A tooltip on the sugar water gives a percentage of how fermented it is, and the damage bar will reflect this too. Note that whilst fermenting, sugar water does not stack, but once it has become bio oil, it will stack up to 64. Each bottle of fuel will give 2 minutes of light in either a lantern or head-torch. To refuel a lantern or head-torch, combine it in a crafting table with up to 5 bottles of fuel (either kind will work and can be combined). Each bottle added will add 2 minutes of fuel to the lantern or head-torch. The recipe will not allow you to overfill the lantern or head-torch. 'Recipe fuel1.png|Animal Fat fuel2.png|Animal Fat fuel3.png|Bottled Fat fuel4.png|Lantern Oil fuel5.png|Sugar Water Lantern Hooks The lantern hook can be placed on the side of any solid block. '''Right-clicking' on the hook whilst holding a lantern will hang it on the hook for storage. Right-clicking on a stored lantern with an empty hand will retrieve it. When a lantern is hung on a hook, shift+right-clicking on it will toggle it on or off. A flint and steel is still required to light lanterns if they are on hooks, but the lanterns will not use any fuel whilst hung up (allowing for infinite decorative lighting with lanterns) '''Recipe lanternhook.png|Lantern Hook